


take it off for me, for me, for me

by Mydolly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Tony, Girly!Tony, M/M, Police Captain Steve, Pretty much just the music video for "Versace On The Floor", Tony in Makeup, bottom!tony, but in text form and with more stony, possessive!Steve, top!steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydolly/pseuds/Mydolly
Summary: "Mirando la parte de atrás del cuello de Tony y tratando de esconder una sonrisa cariñosa, Steve pudo ver que el vestido era caro. Cosida en la parte posterior del vestido de Tony había una etiqueta con el nombre de marca Versace en él, una de sus marcas favoritas de diseñador , era uno que usaba con frecuencia ".





	1. Desgaste de diseñador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allumir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumir/gifts).
  * A translation of [take it off for me, for me, for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309834) by [allumir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumir/pseuds/allumir). 



> A la escritora en ingles quien medio su permiso de traducir este fic le gusta mucho Zendaya en el video de Bruno Mars, y por supuesto ella se inspiró en esa canción para escribir este lindo Stony.
> 
> Canción: Versace on the floor.

              

 

Steve caminó a casa, el peso del día estaba acostado pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Tenía la cabeza hacia bajo y los hombros encorvados hacia delante, muy lejos de ser el típico capitán orgulloso. Un día ocupado de proteger su precinto asignado ha hecho que Steve sea más lento en sus movimientos de lo usual. El sol se ha puesto durante una hora y las luces de la calle han estado brillando diligentemente. El metro lo había dejado en la calle 13, requiriendo que camine el resto del camino hasta su edificio de apartamentos. Pensó en su día y cómo podría haber hecho algunas cosas mejor y en por qué Bucky insiste en estar en desacuerdo con cada maldita decisión que hace sobre el departamento recientemente. Al ingresar al elevador para ir tropezando hacia su piso. Un lloriqueo arrancó a Steve de su cabeza. "¡Sostén la puerta!" Steve reconoció la voz como el receptor de su profundo afecto, Tony Carbonell. Ellos han sido vecinos en el edificio desde que Tony llegó a su vida vestido con un lujoso y fluido vestido floral.

 

~~~

  
_Tony se estaba mudando esa tarde cuando sucedió, llevaba unas cajas hasta su apartamento recién adquirido. Estaba teniendo dificultades llevando la carga pesada también maldiciéndose  a sí mismo por no haber traído a Jarvis para trabajar juntos. Salió del ascensor con su caja llena de utensilios de cocina en la mano y logró tropezar con sus propios pies. Cerró los ojos y mentalmente se preparó para el impacto cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon su cintura y lo mantuvieron erguido. Milagrosamente, Tony logró aferrarse a la caja en sus manos, pero eso dejó de importar poco cuando había un dios griego delante de él._

_Sin que Tony lo supiera, Steve estaba compartiendo la misma sensación. Antes de que Tony se cayera, Steve planeaba preguntarle al bello desconocido si necesitaba ayuda para cargar la caja. Notó el vestido cubierto de flores que llevaba el hombre, pero no pensó mucho en el. Su madre se había asegurado de que su hijo creciera para respetar a otras personas y como decidieron vivir sus vidas. De hecho, en lugar de preocuparse por el vestido Steve estaba enamorado. Especialmente cuando el hombre de repente se tropezó y cayó en sus brazos, mostrando un destello de la parte superior de su medias altas hasta los muslos. Steve miró a los ojos al otro hombre en sus brazos y quedó cautivado por el chocolate infundido con un remolino ambarino. Podía jurar que era amor a primera vista. Después de la caída, Steve logró despegar su lengua del paladar de su boca y preguntarle a Tony si quería ayuda para llevar la caja al piso de arriba. Tony, incapaz de decirle que no al apuesto hombre, dijo que si. Así inició una relación serrana entre vecinos llena de coqueteos y corazones acelerados._

 

~~~

  
Steve extendió rápidamente su brazo para abrir el elevador nuevamente para que Tony entrara. Tony le dio su agradecimiento y se paró junto a Steve. Steve golpeó el botón de su piso y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, Steve vio que Tony llevaba un precioso vestido dorado que parecía ser muy caro. Mirando la parte posterior del cuello de Tony y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa cariñosa, Steve pudo ver que el vestido _era_ caro. Cosida en la parte trasera del vestido de Tony había una etiqueta con el nombre de marca _Versace_ en él, una marca de su diseñador favorito que vestía con frecuencia… considerando el tiempo, Steve asumió que era cuando Tony salía de bailar del club con la ardiente mujer pelirroja que venía a su apartamento a menudo. Ante ese pensamiento, los celos apretaron su estómago. No había forma en el infierno de que nadie en el club viera lo absolutamente sexy que Tony lucía con ese vestido. El vestido era pecaminosamente corto, se abrazaba al cuerpo de Tony, como Steve anhelaba hacerlo durante tantos meses. Los tacones altos que llevaba eran, como el nombre predijo, altos y causó que sus cortas piernas parecieran como si siguieran por millas. Por no mencionar la forma en que el atuendo descendió en el frente mostrando un poco de escote. Steve está seguro de que debe haber algunos extraños tratando de alcanzar a _su_ Tony ... pero él no era de él todavía ¿verdad? No. Él lo sería. Steve había estado trabajando en una canción para Tony en su piano desde que Tony comentó distraídamente que podría tocar un día. Se aseguró de teclear más tarde por la noche, después de que Tony estaba dormido,  así no arruinaría la sorpresa cuando finalmente la interpretase para él y parecía que tal vez finalmente había llegado el momento. Planeó tocar lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tony pudiera oírlo a través de la delgada pared que separaba sus dormitorios. Oh, Steve había pasado muchas noches en su cama, que se había movido a propósito para estar más cerca de esa pared, escuchando los más dulces gemidos que caían de aquellos labios rosados mientras Tony se complacía. Steve estaba indefenso ante los ruidos que venían de la habitación y no pudo evitarlo. A veces, sí agudizaba sus oídos lo suficiente, podía escuchar los sonidos húmedos de Tony metiendo sus dedos u otros juguetes en su dulce agujero.

Fue arrancado sin ceremonias de sus pensamientos menos que puros y pantalones ajustados cuando Tony suspiró levemente e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su garganta estaba expuesta al aire y los dedos de Steve se tensaron para envolverla y sujetarla. Sus ojos luego viajaron por el cuello hasta su rostro. Los labios de Tony estaban pintados con un gloss satinado además del micro glitter nadando en él. Los labios se fruncieron y salieron, haciendo un puchero. Steve sabía que Tony era mimado, uno no camina con trajes de diseñador sin ser un poco consentido, pero ese puchero que siempre usaba cuando se sentía cansado o molesto que en todo momento hacía sentir cosas a Steve. Pensando en negarle a Tony lo que quería, ya fuera material o de placer, y conseguir ese puchero, haciendo que Steve quede al borde de la locura.

Un destello desvió su atención de aquel delicioso fruncido de labios y de las mejillas de Tony. El rostro de Tony estaba decorado con maquillaje, pero en las partes más altas de su pómulo atrapaba la luz de la parte superior del ascensor. Steve no podía recordar el nombre del producto que hizo ese efecto, él no era un gurú de belleza, pero los resultados eran innegables, la luz en verdad centelleaba. Steve estaba seguro que estaba ciego. Honestamente,  era muy poco lo que un ser mortal que podría asimilar visualmente ante la belleza de este ángel. Eso no era nada comparado con sus ojos y su cabello desordenado que caía delante de ellos.

El conjunto más grande de ojos de cachorro que Steve haya visto estaban delineados con kohl negro produciendo una mirada feroz y sensual. Los párpados eran una obra maestra artística, Steve tenía todo el derecho de decir esto considerando que había estudiado arte en Pratt antes de encontrar su vocación para dar órdenes en el ejército. La parte más grande de los párpados se cubrieron con un pigmento azul y púrpura opaco, mientras que los pliegues de los ojos tenían un ahumado con negro. Los ojos de Steve cayeron oscuros a media imaginaba cómo esos ojos color café girarían hacia atrás bajo esos coloridos párpados por las olas de placer que le daría a Tony. Él lo trataría tan bien, de la forma que un ser etéreo debe ser tratado.

Él lo consentiría, le daría tantos orgasmos como ese pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo podría manejar. rellenandolo con sus dedos, luego su polla y tal vez, si tenía suerte, también con su lengua. Dios, cómo quería orar a ese altar. Sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente cuando captó que esos ojos se habían vuelto hacia él y notó que lo miraban fijamente. Sus orejas se sonrojaron. Él forzó su cabeza hacia delante, lamentando perder de vista la delicadeza a su lado.

Tony sintió el calor al lado de su cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Steve y se giró para mirarlo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vió. Los ojos de Steve eran oscuros y depredadores, las pupilas se dilataron exponencialmente apoderándose del iris azul. Parecía como si quisiera devorar a Tony.

Al pensarlo, Tony lo permitiría con mucho gusto. Los ojos azules se desviaron y miraron hacia el frente y Tony estaba lleno de decepción hasta que vio el rubor escondido en la oreja de Steve. Sonriendo para sí mismo decidiendo hacer una pequeña exploración. Steve llevaba su uniforme de capitán de policía al que Tony le tenía cariño. El material azul estaba apretado por _todas_ partes, incluso el abrigo no ocultaba gran parte de la estatura de Steve. Las costuras de las mangas estaban cubriendo esos fornidos brazos que estiraban fuertemente del hilo.Tony pensó mucho en esos brazos y en cómo se sentirían sosteniéndolo de un millón de maneras diferentes.

Una fantasía especial cerca de su corazón eran que esas manos se aferraban a su cintura extremadamente pequeña, especialmente en comparación con la de Steve, guiándolo de arriba a abajo de la enorme polla de Steve. Miró a la entrepierna del rubio. Definitivamente no estaba imaginando que Steve estaba bien dotado. Su pene estaba luchando contra sus pantalones por la libertad, creando una protuberancia grande que Tony deseaba montar y frotarse contra ella. Así que parece que no estaba imaginando cosas en la mirada de Steve, él quería tomar a Tony. Bueno, Tony se lo permitiría. Podía sentirse humedecer sólo con la idea de que Steve lo tocara con esas enormes manos, mucho más grandes comparadas sus propias pequeñas manos.

Miró hacia su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces se tocó a sí mismo y ha encontrado el orgasmo con sus propios dedos pensando en Steve para luego querer acostarse sobre aquel amplio pecho? Sería un lugar perfecto para descansar la cabeza y la mano en la cama y encontrando refugio cuando las cosas llegaran a ser demasiado. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran aún más hasta la mandíbula que fue tallada en mármol por el propio Zeus. Simplemente no había otra explicación para la nitidez de la misma. Tony casi tenía miedo de besarlo en caso de que sus labios cortaran y sangrara. Los pómulos eran iguales, empujando a través de la piel, haciendo que su rostro fuera fuerte y cuadrado. Tony tenía un cariño especial por su pelo y al pequeño rizo que yacía sobre su amplia frente, dándole una apariencia casi vintage.

El ascensor sonó, anunciando la llegada a su piso y ambos caminaron hacia las puertas correspondientes de sus apartamentos, a un pie de distancia el uno del otro. Las llaves se colocaron en cada cerradura y el tintineo metálico de las llaves y otros artículos en los llaveros eran el único ruido oído por el pasillo. Tony y Steve alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se dieron sonrisas el uno al otro que estaban, respectivamente, llenas de anhelo y promesas, que Tony deseaba que Steve hiciera un movimiento en este momento y Steve sabía que, después de los próximos minutos, él conseguiría al otro.

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa Tengo el presentimiento que me tiraran piedras al traer esta que es mi primera traducción de un fic Stony (en vez de actualizar mis otro tres fic… Destiel…). Tiene 3 capítulos y ya está finalizada, resulta que si es posible que el viernes de la otra semana tengan el segundo capítulo y así el tercero será otro jueves o viernes.
> 
> Dejen una estrellita magica si les gustó esto, y comenten porfavor este fic también está en mi cuemta de wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/126755246-take-it-off-for-me-for-me-for-me-stony si a alguien le interesa ir a leerlo ahí. ir al perfil de la escritora original y darle el Kudo que se merece esta cortita pero excitante historia.
> 
> Beta: CarolinaSacco (gracias por tu ayuda TE QUIERO UN MONTON).


	2. Descarte de Diseñador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí es donde la escritora en ingles hace una gran referencia al video musical de Bruno Mars, y de algunos de los movimientos de baile que hace Zendaya! ¡Disfruten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, primeramente me disculpo, prometí subirlo un jueves o un viernes pero sucedió que mi maestro le dio por dejarnos una tarea de un dia para otro, si. No estoy mintiendo. A Veces esto sucede en la vida un estudiante. bueno, tenemos un nuevo capitulo traducido y calma está otra semana viene el último capítulo, este próximo tienen el ansiado smut que se que algun@s quieren con estos dos capítulo sólo de tensión sexual. Nos leemos en el próximo cap. y Por favor no se les olvide tambien visitar este fic en wattpad, el Link : https://www.wattpad.com/story/126755246-take-it-off-for-me-for-me-for-me-stony
> 
> Por Favor no se olviden de darnos un kudo y un comentario (por favor ♡).
> 
> Beta: Carolina Sacco (Gracias por tu ayuda linda eres la mejor). ♡
> 
> Canción: Versace On The Floor - Bruno Mars

Tony entró en su departamento arrojó sus llaves en el cuenco junto a la puerta. Su comportamiento gritaba la melancolía que sentía por otra oportunidad perdida de conectarse con su vecino de al lado. La sensación ligera y agitada de la noche anterior con Pepper parecía haberse ido y fue reemplazada por pensamientos más pesados. Se frotó el cuello y se dirigió a su habitación, desde donde miraba por las ventanas que se alargaban del techo al suelo, ahí Nueva York yacía bajo luces deslumbrantes.

La vista lo animó un poco. Siempre le gustó vivir en la ciudad y no podía imaginarse creciendo en ningún otro lugar. Sentía que podía expresarse en los conjuntos y estilos femeninos que más le gustaba usar porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos como para prestarle mucha atención. A pesar de la distracción de la ciudad, sus pensamientos se desviaron una vez más hacia Steve. Tony esperaba que Steve tocara la canción en la que ha estado trabajando durante los últimos meses. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tocó la melodía y Tony supuso que había terminado con eso. 

Fue un poco difícil escuchar al pobre hombre tropezar con los acordes del piano al principio, pero Tony no pudo reprimir su afición por las notas rotas. Pudo captar la mayoría de las frases de la pieza y la imagen que estaba interpretando parecía estar hablando de Tony. Pero tenía demasiado miedo como para esperanzarse.

Steve hizo casi exactamente lo que Tony hizo a una delgada pared de distancia que mantenía sus habitaciones separadas, excepto por el hecho de que su estado de ánimo era mucho más brillante. Estaba más que emocionado de interpretar para Tony la canción en la que había estado trabajando, pero también estaba asustado. Estaba nervioso de que a Tony no le gustara y que al tocar lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchase, esto haría incómoda la relación de amistad que tenían en lugar de avanzar hacia el noviazgo. Los nervios estaban haciendo que sus manos temblaran un poco, pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto. Era ahora o nunca. Steve tenía el temor subyacente de que si no lograba atrapar a Tony, alguien más lo haría.

Ese pensamiento lo impulsó a la acción y se movió hacia el piano donde puso las manos sobre las teclas. Tomando una respiración profunda él las presionó hacia abajo.

 _“Let’s take our time tonight,”_ (Tomemos nuestro tiempo esta noche).

Los ojos de Tony se ampliaron un poco y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para ocultar la sonrisa gigantesca que quería mostrar cuando escuchó las notas de apertura. El flotó hacia la pared que lo separaba de Steve para escucharlo aún mejor. Sus ojos brillaron con la felicidad recién encontrada y su corazón comenzó a latir con la música, manteniéndose atento.

 _“Underneath the chandelier,”_ (Debajo del candelabro).

Tony podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas elevarse y la sangre caliente se elevó a la superficie. Apoyándose contra la pared, llevó su mano a su corazón palpitante y apretó sus oídos para escuchar aún más de cerca. Estaba seguro de que Steve le estaba cantando, él solo _tenía_ que hacerlo. Comenzó a cantar junto a la letra, recordando las muchas noches acostado en su cama rezando para que Steve le cantara. La letra combinada con la canción lenta al principio siempre hacía fluir su sangre y su respiración era más pesada.

 _“Oooh I love that dress but you won’t need it anymore,”_ (Oooh, me encanta ese vestido pero ya no lo necesitarás).

Tony dejó caer su mano, acariciando fugazmente su pecho hacia su estómago. La tensión en la voz de Steve dio combustible al fuego que crecía dentro de los lomos de Tony. El oscuro y ronco timbre hacía que Tony se sintiera aún más tentado a cantar mientras esperaba que el volumen de la música evitaría que Steve lo escuchara. En la repetición de la letra, Tony pudo escuchar un tono presumido que se arrastraba por la voz de Steve haciéndolo sonreír. _¿Realmente crees que puedes convencerme de que no necesitaré mi vestido, Steve?_ No había ni una sola duda en la mente de Tony sobre a quién, exactamente, Steve le estaba cantando.

 _“Versace on the_ _ **floor**_ _,”_ (Versace en el **suelo** ).

Cuando el ritmo cae, una sonrisa extática toma la cara de Tony y se aleja de la pared. Girando sus caderas al ritmo de música, Tony comienza a soltarse. Tony se ríe, imaginando que Steve puede verlo a través de la pared donde Tony está actuando para Steve, como lo está haciendo él para Tony.

 _“Now I unzip the back and watch it fall,”_ (ahora abro la cremallera de la parte de atrás y lo miro caer).

Tony baja la cremallera de su vestido unos centímetros, haciendo que el vestido cuelgue un poco más flojo sobre su cuerpo mientras imagina que son las manos grandes y ásperas de Steve acariciando su cuerpo de esa manera. El vestido brilla con la única luz que entra por las ventanas cuando Tony gira alrededor de su habitación. Sus manos recorren su cuerpo y su cabello mientras vuela sutilmente en el aire a su alrededor. Le dolían los pies en el corto camino a casa desde donde bajó del metro, pero de repente se sintió sin peso. La alegría burbujea desde su pecho y cierra su garganta de la mejor manera posible. Él agarra su garganta, ayudando al proceso, una vez más imaginando un toque fantasma de la persona que lo está serenateando.

 _“Boy, you know you’re perfect from your head down to your heels,”_ (Chico, sabes que eres perfecto desde la cabeza hasta los talones)

Tony se queda sin aliento por el par de revelaciones que tiene esa línea. El primero y más evidente es el talento vocal que posee Steve. El sonido de su voz a través de las piezas musicales atrapa a Tony y lo apresan aún más profundamente en el agujero de los sentimientos en los que se encontró cayendo. La segunda cosa son las palabras mismas. Tony no sabía que tenía tal efecto en Steve. Para que Steve lo describiera como _perfecto_... Tony repentinamente se encontró sin aliento y no del baile improvisado que acababa de hacer. Unas lágrimas de alegría le escocían en el fondo de los ojos ante la idea de que Steve correspondía sus más profundos sentimientos. La atracción que ambos aparentemente compartían no era solo lujuria sino _amor_. Uno solo tenía que escuchar la emoción que Steve transmitió en su canto para verlo.

 _“Dance,”_ (Baila).

Bueno, a Tony no tenían que decírselo dos veces. Él baila desde su pequeño corazón, con más entusiasmo al saber que sus sentimientos amorosos han sido correspondidos. Él lanza movimientos de baile tontos que Pepper, y especialmente Rhodey le enseñaron, protagonizando su propio pequeño espectáculo. Él tuerce y contorsiona su cuerpo en muchas formas diferentes y también añade los brazos a la mezcla. Mueve su cuerpo en una ola y el balanceo de su cabeza se convierte en un elemento básico en la rutina. El mundo exterior se difumina en el fondo y el momento se centra en los movimientos de Tony con la música que lo acompaña. El ritmo retro funky hace que sea fácil de bailar y Tony sin duda baila.

 _“It’s warmin’ up_ (esta subiendo la temperatura)

 _Can you feel it?_ (¿puedes sentirlo?)

 _It’s warmin’ up_ (esta subiendo la temperatura)

 _Can you feel it?”_ (¿puedes sentirlo?)

Una tensión comienza a acumularse y el aire se carga de energía sexual. La tensión crece con cada repetición de la línea. Tony se reclina sensualmente contra la delgada pared y se muerde el labio inferior suavemente. Deslizando con delicadeza sus brazos por la pared en un círculo, con ellos terminando en una línea recta sobre su cabeza. Sus manos se estiran mostrando sus uñas negras pintadas con borgoña. Sus caderas se mueven lentamente hacia arriba y él jadea suavemente. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, se lame los labios dándoles mucha humedad, saboreando un poco de su gloss dulce y brillante.

_“Oh seems like you’re ready for more, more, more_

_Let’s just kiss till we’re naked,”_

(Oh, parece que estás listo para más, más, más

Vamos a besarnos hasta que estemos desnudos).

Tony se vuelve hacia la pared y se presiona con fuerza contra ella. La presión solo continúa creciendo cada vez que dice cada "más". Apoya la frente sobre la superficie y mueve las caderas hacia atrás en una versión más sutil de twerking. Él exhala con ternura y bruscamente empuja la pared para avanzar hacia la cama.

 _ **“Oooh Versace**_ _ **on**_ _ **the floor,”**_ ( **Oooh Versace** **en** **el piso** ).

Tony cae hacia atrás en la cama cuando el clímax finalmente lo golpea contra sus rosas sábanas de satén que lo rodean. Se retuerce sobre las mantas y acaricia su cuerpo. El sonrojo está en su rostro con toda su fuerza y lentamente se desliza por su esternón hasta sus pechos. Las gotas de sudor le cubren la frente y lentamente baja por su sien hasta el hueco de su garganta. Su respiración se convirtió en trabajosa y es empujada a través de una pequeña 'o' que formaba con sus acaramelados labios. La música y la letra seductora han demostrado ser demasiado para la deslumbrante divinidad haciendo que se  excite tremendamente. Su pequeña y hermosa polla empuja contra sus encantadoras bragas de encaje dejando un pequeño punto húmedo. Sus ojos leonados han estado medio ocultos por los párpados caídos y nublados por una intensa lujuria.

El coro se repite una vez más y Tony sabe lo que debe hacer. Con delicadeza se sienta y mueve sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama. Se inclina y se quita los tacones altos y los deja sin gracia en el suelo. Se pone de pie y estira la mano hacia atrás para terminar de desabrochar el vestido desde donde lo dejó parcialmente desabrochado. El lento arrastre de la cremallera parece estimularlo aún más y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un breve y entrecortado gemido. El vestido cae tranquilamente por el pequeño cuerpo de Tony y aterriza en un montón junto a los zapatos. Sin molestarse en guardar apropiadamente ninguna de las prendas, Tony se aleja y sale por la puerta de su apartamento yendo a la  puerta contigua. Él no parece notar su desnudez con un asunto mucho más apremiante a la mano.

_Me lo quité para ti,_ _ Steve _ _._

Steve presiona las últimas notas de la canción y deja que la música suene en el aire. Con un suspiro, quita sus manos de las teclas. Hizo lo que planeaba hacer para mostrarle a Tony lo que siente por él. Cómo él lo ama. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es esperar a que Tony reciba el mensaje e incluso decirle a Steve que él siente lo mismo. Él mira hacia abajo a la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones y con una pequeña risa triste piensa en cómo se excitó un poco también con la canción. Él no pudo evitarlo. Pensar en Tony escuchando la canción y siguiendo sus instrucciones hizo que Steve se pusiera caliente debajo del cuello. Ver esos lujosos vestidos que Tony adora tanto caerse de su cuerpo sería un regalo celestial. Steve se sentía un poco obsceno al pensar en él de esta manera, no debería pensar de esa manera pecaminosa sobre un serafín como Tony. Steve giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el arrastre unos pies fuera de su apartamento. ¿Podría ser? No, no hay forma de que sea Tony-.

_TOC Toc._


	3. Destruyendo el diseñador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No hay razón para esconder   
> lo que estamos sintiendo adentro"

 

Steve se levanta del banco del piano y camina hacia la puerta. Él vacilantemente pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo gira. De repente tiene la preocupación de que podría ser uno de sus otros vecinos descontento quien lo escuchó y ha venido a quejarse del ruido, abre la puerta y su aliento se atrapa en su garganta. Allí, de pie en la puerta, está Tony. Dejando que sus ojos bajen, Steve inspeccionó a Tony.

El lujoso vestido y los tacones no se encuentran en ningún lugar de su cuerpo. En cambio, Tony está envuelto con encaje y, por supuesto, con los gustos habituales de Tony, la lencería es cara. La ropa interior se compone de múltiples componentes intrincados, que Steve apenas puede lograr manejarlo en su cabeza. El sostén que cubre su pecho es fino con un tonos rosas. Sus pequeños pezones son rosados y se asoman por detrás del material. La garganta de Steve trabajó un poco mientras traga una bola de saliva ante la idea de chupar esos suculentos picos. Los tirantes del sujetador se cruzan en la parte superior de su pecho y se arremolinan alrededor de su cuello, luego desaparecen por detrás de sus hombros. Continúa más cerca de su estómago con encaje que se balanceaba hacia abajo. La mirada de Steve viaja ávidamente más abajo, anhelando más la vista de la belleza seductora. El estómago de Tony se eleva suavemente y baja con sus suaves respiraciones y mirando aún más hacia abajo revela su delicada línea en V. Los ojos de Steve toman un momento para deleitarse en la vista. Steve está aturdido por la falta de pelo oscuro que llega hasta la ingle cuando de repente esto lo golpea. Tony se afeita. Eso debe significar... y una mirada hacia abajo lo confirma. Las bragas de encaje de Tony están siendo tensadas por la polla más bonita que Steve haya visto, esta dejaba una pequeña mancha húmeda, ademas no hay vello rizado para ser visto. Los pulmones de Steve se tensan y vocaliza inconscientemente un gruñido áspero.

Tony emite un jadeo alto como respuesta. La atención de Steve vuelve a la cara de Tony ante esto. Tony se sonrojó y soltó rápidas bocanadas de aire, visiblemente afectadas por la evaluación de Steve. Su cara estaba expuesta y suplicante por atención, pero Steve aún no se la dará, todavía hay más por examinar.

Debajo de las delicadas braguitas hay medias conectadas a una liga. Ambos están coloreados ligeramente con rosa, haciendo juego con el resto del conjunto. Las medias se ven suaves al tacto, cubriendo esos muslos flexibles. Una rodilla está cruzada un poco delante de la otra y los dedos de los pies se curvan en las medias que se posan sobre el suelo.

Finalmente, al verse satisfecho, Steve mira a Tony a los ojos y se dirige a él, "Tony, viniste porque-"

Tony interrumpe de repente, "¡ _Sí_! Escuché la canción Steve, escuché cada palabra." La voz de Tony es delgada por la lujuria que atraviesa y afecta su cuerpo.

Steve muestra una media sonrisa, de repente muy seguro de sí mismo ahora que sabe que Tony entendió cada sentimiento que vertió en la canción y aparentemente él los corresponde. "Entonces no te molestará si hago esto-" Steve agarra la cintura de Tony y tira de él besándolo rápidamente. Tony gime y se hunde en él como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida en este momento. Él pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve, lo palpa sutilmente, y las desliza detrás de su cabeza y las cierra alrededor de su cuello. Steve se lame la boca saboreando el sabor nectarino del brillo labial de Tony.

El beso es desordenado y frenético al principio, un millón de sentimientos que han estado ocultos bajo la superficie durante meses, de repente burbujean hacia la superficie, todo a la vez. Después de alarse uno del otro y forcejear para agarrarse, finalmente se hunden en un abrazo. Dejando escapar un suspiro ambos al mismo tiempo, los dos redujeron la velocidad tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar la sensación de sus labios suaves deslizándose juntos, lubricados por el gloss en los labios de Tony. Steve. De mala gana, se alejó cuando la idea le vino a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el pasillo no es el lugar ideal para hacerlo. Tony, sin embargo, gruñe petulantemente y hace un puchero mientras abre lentamente sus ojos. Al ver ese puchero de serca el cual admiro desde lejos durante mucho tiempo, hace nublar la mente de Steve. Se girando y empujo a Tony contra la pared por la cintura, Steve trata de recordar por qué es una mala idea hacer esto en el pasillo. Él acerca su cabeza al lado de la oreja de Tony y humildemente dice: "No deberíamos, no aquí afuera. Necesitamos entrar ".

Tony, al parecer no le preocupaba que lo vieran o simplemente no le importaban las respuestas, "No, Steve, he esperado demasiado. Deja que quien venga te vea tomarme, deja que el mundo entero te vea como te apoderas de mi. Quiero que sepan que soy  _tuyo_." La mente de Steve se queda en blanco por un minuto al escuchar esas palabras y lo único que se puede oir es el ruido extremadamente profundo que sale de su pecho. Su mente de repente se llena de imágenes e ideas de él teniendo a Tony en muchos, muchos lugares públicos diferentes. Llenándolo con su semen en baños públicos o chupando su pequeño pene, o lamiendo su delicioso culo bajo las faldas largas favoritas de Tony. O tal vez incluso follarlo en su oficina en la estación de policía. Inclinarlo sobre su escritorio, tomarlo por detrás y no molestarse en cubrir los fuertes gritos de Tony, dejando que todos los hombres bajo su mando oigan a Tony gritar por él. Hacer que Tony se arrodille debajo de su escritorio mirándolo con esos enormes ojos mientras chupa su gruesa polla con su boca, mientras se frota contra la pierna de Steve, tan desesperado por tragar el semen que cae por el borde de su boca.

Oh Dios.

Tony lo va a matar.

Gimió al oído de Tony, palabras ásperas con un brusco acento de Brooklyn, "Mierda,  _babydoll_  (cariño). Tú diciendo ese tipo de cosas deberían ser ilegales. Voy a ser a un hombre muerto".

Tony se ríe, "Bueno, eso está muy mal ¿no? Los hombres muertos no son realmente mi tipo. Supongo que tendré que correrme por mi mismo entonces ... "

La idea de ver a Tony llegar al orgasmo es muy tentador, pero no esta noche. "Nuh-uh, no me parece tan dulce. Vamos a entrar a mi habitación y vas a hacer esos sonidos delisiomanente bonitos que sé que tienes dentro de ti".

Tony tuvo poco tiempo para avergonzarse por el hecho de que Steve lo escuchó tarde en la noche tocándose íntimamente antes de que lo levantara del piso y lo cogiera por los brazos. La nueva posición requirió que Tony envolviera sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve y se obligó a frotar su culo contra la ingle de Steve. Ambos emitieron ruidos de placer ante la sensación.

Steve se aseguró de que Tony estuviera seguro antes de volver a abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ellos. Luego lo llevó directamente al dormitorio donde coloco a Tony en su cama lo más cuidadosamente posible, tratándolo con la mayor delicadeza. Tony se sintió calido por la demostración abierta de afecto y picoteó con un beso la mejilla de Steve como respuesta. Steve entonces se cernió sobre Tony apoyándose en sus antebrazos colocados al lado de la cabeza de Tony. Continuó besándolo, comenzando lentamente. Tony puso sus manos sobre el cabello de Steve durante la lenta caricia de los labios y pasó sus uñas por el cuero cabelludo, a veces tirando de los mechones que causaron un gruñido por parte de Steve. El beso se hizo más rápido y Steve rompió el beso para besar la mandíbula y el cuello de Tony.

La piel aterciopelada del cuello de Tony era cremosa y suave, y Steve encontró una gran satisfacción al tirar de la piel con sus dientes creando chupetones. El hombre de las cavernas se acciono intensamente en la parte trasera de su cerebro y casi lo hizo ronronear de placer al saber que, con esas marcas, nadie volvería a confundir a Tony como soltero otra vez. Bajó por el cuello de Tony y besó entre sus pechos y acarició a cada lado. Se movió para tomar un pezón erguido en su boca y chupó suavemente haciendo que Tony se retorciera con el placer que traía la acción. Se aparto y sopló suavemente, el aire frío golpeó la protuberancia incluso a través de la barrera de material. Bajó sus manos desde su lugar cerca de la cabeza de Tony para alcanzar a su espalda y desenganchar las correas manteniendo el sujetador en su lugar.

"Un sostén tan adorable, cariño, pero quiero ver todo tu hermoso ser sin nada sin nada cubriendote". Tony suspiró suavemente en aquiescencia, pero también tiró de la camisa de Steve queriendo que el torso de Steve también estuviera desnudo. Steve se rió suavemente y, después de quitarse el sujetador de Tony, se quitó la camisa por la parte posterior de la cabeza, flexionándose enormemente. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron con admiración y tragó, su garganta se había secado de repente. Extendió una mano pero se mantuvo en el aire, como si temiera tocar los enormes y abultados músculos que tenía delante de él. Steve lo arrulló con simpatía, tiró de la mano de Tony y la acercó para colocarla sobre su pecho. "Está bien  _babydoll_ , puedes tocar. Soy mucho más grande que tú ¿eh? "

Tony deslizo su mano por el pecho hacia más abajo, descendiendo a través de los múltiples abdominales expuestos. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Steve a través de sus pestañas. Steve suspiró, "Esos ojos simplemente son injustos, baby. Mirándome así. ¿Te gusta cómo me veo, cariño?

Tony asintió varias veces y trajo a Steve hacia abajo para un beso rápido. de repente se volvió introvertido y se sintió demasiado tímido para responder. A Steve no pareció importarle y una vez que el beso se rompió se frotó su narices con la de Tony. Extendió la mano y trazó la línea de las bragas de Tony con las yemas de sus dedos. "¿Te importaría si te quito tus lindas braguitas,  _doll_  (muñeca)?"

Tony tarareo un no, a él no le molestaría en absoluto y Steve puso sus dedos debajo de ellos y lentamente los bajó. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, se los llevó a la nariz e inhaló el aroma. "Oh,  _babydoll_ , hueles delicioso. Tu pequeña polla ha estado goteando ¿no es cariño?

Tony se sonrojó ante los nombres mimosos y los comentarios sobre su tamaño lo hacían sentir ligero y flotante. Metió la mejilla en la almohada detrás de él y gimió suavemente.

Steve acarició la mejilla de Tony y murmuró: "Está bien, cariño. Te tengo, te tengo".

Steve arrojó las bragas al suelo con el sujetador y continuó moviéndose hacia abajo en su búsqueda para sacar a Tony de su ropa interior. Pasó sus manos por los muslos de Tony hasta sus pantorrillas y por encima de sus mallas. Steve se móvil hacia tras, y liberó las ligas, bajó las mallas, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso para no romperlos con sus grandes manos. Arrojó las medias y las ligas a un lado y finalmente desnudo a Tony. Con avidez se lleno del exquisito ser que tenía delante de él. Tony, sintiéndose tan alto como un cometa por las endorfinas que corriendo por su cuerpo, tiró de los pantalones de Steve para indicar que también los quería fuera del camino.

Steve sonrió con afecto, "Está bien, cariño, mis pantalones también, los tengo".

Él sacó su cinturón y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo, dejando que su erección se liberara. La boca de Tony se hizo agua y se movió sobre sus manos y rodillas, arrastrándose hacia Steve con toda su atención en esa enorme polla. Steve se alejó de su alcance haciendo que Tony gimiera y mirase tristemente a Steve con sus ojos melosos llenos de lágrimas. La perspectiva de no poder meter la gran polla de Steve en su boca lo llevó a hablar de nuevo. "Steeeve, por favor, ¿puedo chuparte la polla?"

"Mm,  _sí_ , por supuesto, muñeca, pero también quiero probar tu coño. ¿Puedo babydoll? ¿Tú me la chupas mientras yo te  _como_  ese agujero tuyo?

Tony estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo, "Mhm,  _sí_  Steve".

Steve sonrió y se acostó de espaldas en la cama y tiró de Tony encima de él con el grueso culo de Tony en su cara. Ambos dedicaron atención a sus lugares complaciendo el uno al otro, Tony se atragantó e intento de no ahogarse con la gran polla de Steve, mientras Steve lamía con entusiasmo el dulce agujero de Tony relajándolo. De vez en cuando Steve le daba una palmada en el culo a Tony, haciéndolo temblar de una manera muy atractiva, causando que Tony gruñera alrededor de la polla de Steve, enviando escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Steve. Eventualmente, Tony se relajó lo suficiente como para agregar un dedo y, después de estirarse y hurgar en el cajón de su cama buscando lubricante, empujó un dedo lubricado en el agujero rosado de Tony. Lentamente trabajó hasta con cuatro dedos para asegurarse de que Tony estuviera completamente preparado para su pene más grande que el promedio. Tony estaba ocupado chupando la polla de su amante con su boca mientras empujaba su culo hacia atrás, follandose así mismo contra los dedos de Steve que estaban dentro de él, luego se decepcionó cuando la polla y los dedos fueron retirados lejos de su alcance.

"Oh, lo sé muñeca, lo sé. Tu pequeño agujero codicioso se llenará en un minuto que prometo ".

Steve busco un con son en el cajón de su mesita de noche y se lo puso, se movió para posar a Tony debajo de él. Apretó sus manos en las caderas de Tony preguntando si estaba bien empujar dentro a lo que Tony asintió y abrió sus piernas más ampliamente mientras empujo sus caderas hacia arriba exponiendo así más su agujero. Steve colocó la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero fruncido de tony y presiono suavemente, avanzó con lentitud hasta estar completamente sentado, esperó unos minutos para que Tony se ajustara a su grosor. Cuando Tony se apretó contra él y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, Steve se retiró y se empujó de nuevo. Tony era tan malditamente apretado en su polla y lo hizo gemir mientras comenzaba a construir un ritmo más rápido. Tony estaba en el cielo teniendo la polla de Steve empujando contra su próstata con cada empuje. Hubo un coro de gemidos alrededor de la habitación acompañado por el chasquido de piel contra piel.

"¡Oh Steve! ¡Oh-oh, muy bien! ¡Ah tu, unh, unh, la polla se siente tan bien dentro de mí! "

"Tony, mierda,  _babydoll_  eres tan jodidamente apretado, ¡mierda!"

La presión se acumuló en ambos con cada empuje de las caderas de Steve. La respiración se hizo más trabajosa y los gemidos se volvieron más frecuentes. La cabecera se agrietó contra la pared detrás de ellos creando un ritmo constante como telón de fondo para el acto sexual. Los gemidos de Tony fueron más altos hasta que se convirtieron en gritos. Su espalda se arqueaba fuera de la cama y sus brazos estaban arrojados por encima de su cabeza, agarrándose a la almohada debajo de su cabeza para sostener su vida. Steve reconoció que estaba cerca y lo persuadió: "¡Vamos  _babydoll_ , grita para mi! ¡Dile a todos cómo este dulce y apretado agujero y tu polla son solo míos! ¡Eres mio, mio! Correte para mí! "

Tony vino con a la orden, sus labios se separaron en un grito y una su polla expulsando hileras de semen. Steve no duró mucho más después de un par de empujones más y llegó a su clímax, derramándose en el condón y gimiendo su liberación. Empujando débilmente, se alejó de las réplicas junto con Tony. Cayó encima de él, pero se aseguró de no poner todo su peso sobre él. El sonido en la habitación cayó repentinamente y el único sonido que quedaba era de las respiraciones pesadas de ambos. Steve eventualmente se sentía drogado, se levantó con cuidado y tiró el condón, limpió a Tony. Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama acordándose frente a Tony, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y metiendo su rostro en el cuello de Tony, mientras Tony recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve. Se quedaron dormidos juntos, pero antes Tony vio el piano junto a la pared y sonrió suavemente antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es como hemos llegado Al final de este corto fic, espero que les haya gustado esta que es mi primera traducción, debo decir que fue divertido y difícil pero fue fantástico la verdad, me disculpo de antemano por si hay algún error ortográfico ya que esta vez este cap no ha sido beteado, pronto lo será y se leer a más bonito. Gracias por leer


End file.
